The Tease
by Chikie008
Summary: Hannily's first anniversary is coming up. Hanna has made dinner and all is well until Ashley comes home earlier than expected, interrupting the couple's 'alone time'. Where do they choose to finish their unfinished business? Hannily one-shot (:


Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, Emily, nor Hanna. Just borrowing 'em ;)

**_Warning: Lesbian sexual content and language. Read at own risk – in other words, homophobic people/against LGBTQ people, etc. don't read. _**

* * *

"Happy one-yeariversary," Hanna whispered into Emily's ear, biting it gently.

"Mm, you too, babe," Emily replied, barely able to control herself from… _touching_ Hanna.

"My place, tonight. And you'd better be hungry." The blonde walked away to class, leaving a _very_ dissatisfied Emily behind.

* * *

Hanna mumbled to herself as she checked that everything was in place. Emily was going to arrive in a few minutes, and the blonde wanted everything to be perfect. _Everything_.

_Ding dong_

Hanna smiled to herself as she walked to the door. Mom was working till late, so that was a bonus.

"Evening," Hanna said flirtily as opened the door.

"You look… wow…" The taller brunette muttered, staring right at her partner's chest - Hanna's plan had worked successfully – she purposely put on a dress that showed… let's just say a _little too much_ cleavage…

Hanna leaned towards and gently pecked Emily, who turned it into a full on make-out session.

"Mm, how about just skipping dinner?" Hanna moaned as Emily placed trails of kisses down her neck.

The swimmer abruptly stopped.

"No… I'm starving!" Emily pushed past Hanna and walked into the house.

"Gosh, you're such a tease…" The blonde closed the door and followed her lover into the kitchen.

* * *

"That was brilliant, thank-you…" Emily softly said as she looked into Hanna's ocean blue eyes.

"Hm, I didn't cook it… You know, the kitchen and I have a bad history…" Hanna laughed winking at Emily.

"That, I do know," the swimmer teased, placing her hand on the blonde's bare thigh.

Hanna said nothing – just looked right into Emily's brown eyes. The swimmer took this chance – she pushed her had a little further up, earning a gentle gasp from Hanna's mouth.

"How about, we get back to that... _idea_ of yours that you suggested before dinner?" Emily huskily whispered by the blonde's lips, almost touching.

"Mm," Hanna replied, crashing her lips into Emily's. They had been together for a year, but _every single time _they kissed, they both felt volcanoes erupt inside their bodies. Too hawt.

Emily lifted Hanna up onto the kitchen island and the blonde wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's waist.

"Baby..." Hanna moaned as Emily moved down to her neck.

Just then, the front door opened, letting a beam of light come into the house.

"Hanna? I'm home. I got take-away for us!"Ashely's voice boomed through the 'quiet' house, starling the busy couple.

"Shit, that's my mom!" Hanna exclaimed, jumping down from the island and trying to straighten out her dress.

"Why's she home so early-" Emily began to whine, but unfortunately Ashley got there first.

"Hanna-... oh, hello, Emily," Ashley smiled at the swimmer, completely unaware of what was happening on her own kitchen island a few minutes prior.

"Mrs Marin, good evening,"Emily forced herself to smile, but I mean, you can't blame her...

"Hanna, why are you dressed up-" Ashley was cut off by her daughter.

"Mom, we agreed that tonight would be a girl's night with Aria and Spencer, and we gotta get going!" Hanna threw her mother a quick smile and grabbed Emily's wrist as well as her car keys.

As soon as the couple got out the house, their lips crashed into one another.

"We can't practically do this outside your house," the swimmer panted.

"My car's tinted," Hanna whispered seductively into her ear for the second time that day.

"Mm, let's drive to a more... remote location."

* * *

The blonde sat in the front passenger's seat, trying to get Emily to drive faster.

"I'm already off-limits, Han."

The blonde slipped her hand inside the brunette's shirt, earning a harsh emergency brake that nearly threw her off course.

"Babe, not while I'm driving," Emily gasped, her eyes wide.

"Yes, yes, alright..." Hanna leaned to whisper in Emily's ear, "but you're so damn hot that I just can't control myself..."

Emily moaned in frustration, "gosh, Han, why do you have to be so... sexy..."

The swimmer put her hand on her girlfriend's thigh - just like where it was heading before Mrs Marin just _HAD_ to open the door...

She began touching Hanna in places that drove the blonde to near madness.

"Oh my gosh, Em. Ah... I... I need you inside!" Hanna shrieked as she grasped the back of the seat, pleasure running through her body, but not maximum pleasure. Damn.

* * *

"We need a room for two," Emily demanded as she ran up to the front desk of the hotel.

"Ma'am, may I ask for your ID?" the receptionist asked.

"Here's mine," the blonde chirped in, throwing him her fake ID.

"This... doesn't really look like you..." the receptionist studied the card, then Hanna's face. Hanna, on the other hand, was growing more and more aroused my the second, and this _idiot_ in front of her was wasting her _precious_ time.

"I assure you, it is her-" Emily was cut off by Hanna.

"MY GOSH, YOU FUCKING IDIOT, JUST GIVE US A DAMN ROOM!" the blonde shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Room 203, here's your key," the startled receptionist hastily threw Emily the key to room two-oh-three.

"Thank you."

"FINALLY!"

And I think we can guess who _kindly_ thanked the receptionist.

* * *

"Mmm," Hanna moaned into her girlfriend's mouth when she felt Emily's tongue take dominace.

"Baby, I need you. Now." Emily threw off her own shirt before carring Hanna to the untouched bed (though not for long).

The blonde quickly flipped over, straddling Emily's waist.

"Off," Emily demanded, tugging at Hanna's shirt. "Now."

The blonde happily obeyed, and the two were left in there bras and pants.

"I want you to get naked," Hanna whispere (again!) in Emily's ear. The swimmer literally ripped her own clothes off before helping Hanna with hers.

Now, the two were left in their undergarments only.

The went back to their passionate kissing, Emily's hands, throwing a banquet all over Hanna's body. Emily then successfuly unclasped the blonde's bra with one hand.

"Em..." Hanna moaned as the brunette switched places, so she was now straddling Hanna.

Emily took one of Hanna's already-stone-erect nipples into her mouth and enclosed her lips around it. She began sucking gently.

"Fuccck... Emily..." the receiving partner threw her head back in pleasure, grasping the sheets tightly. Emily's hand paid attention to Hanna's other breast, massaging it and occasionally pinching the nipple. "Fuuuuck..."

"How's that feel?" Emily softly teased, licking her girlfriend's nipple up and down.

"Oh gosh, babe. Please, I need you..." Hanna begged for more.

"Hm... I don't really want to do that to you... just yet..." Emily smirked and teased the blonde, putting her knees in Hanna's crotch.

"Fucking hell, Em... Ahhhh..."

Emily smiled to herself before leaning down to kiss Hanna again. As she kissed her, she slipped her hand downstairs, and Hanna's legs spread automatically. The brunette's middle finger played with Hanna's bundle of nerves for a minute or two before moving a little further down to the blonde's center.

Emily slipped two fingers in, and had an almost immediate reaction from her girlfriend.

"OH MY FUCCCCKKK... BABY... AH... URG..." Hanna groaned as Emily slowed down. "Faster, Em!"

The swimmer pumped in and out, before adding a third finger to her pumping.

"Gosh..." Hanna mumbled, thrusting her hips to meet Emily's fingers halfway. "I'm... almost... there- AH... C'mon..."

Em smiled to herself before pulling her fingers out.

"Emily Fields, stop your damn teasing right now!" A frustrated blonde shouted, throwing her head back in displeaure, this time.

Emily didn't waste a second. She threw her head down, pushing her tongue up Hanna's center.

"Holy... gosh... Ah, Em..."

Emily's thumb crept up to Hanna's clit before rubbing the small nerve bundles in rushed, small circles, driving the blonde cray-cray.

"YES! EMILY! FASTER!"

Emily's head bobbed up and down as fast as it could, with her trying to push her tongue in further and further with each thrust.

"Emmmm..." Emily's named bounced off of the hotel room's walls. It was music to Emily's ears.

She slowered her pace, helping her girlfriend slowly ride out of her orgasm.

* * *

Even though the blonde had now caught her breath, the brunette was still painfully aroused.

"Mm, now, it's your turn," Hanna suddenly said, turning to face Emily before kissing her roughly. "Now, don't move, okay? I'll be right back."

A few seconds later, Hanna returned with a belt-looking strap in her hands.

"And those are...?" Emily nervously asked.

"Something to... torture you with..." Hanna smirked, taking both of her parter's hands.

"Hanna-"

"Shh. Don't talk, or you'll regret it even more!" Hanna laughed to herself before flipping Emily over onto her stomach and straddling her back.

"Han-"

"Ah, nope. I said no talking, you little tease."

Hanna buckled the belt around Emily's hands, making sure that it was tightm but not too tight.

"Okay, now you can sit up," Hanna whispered into her ear before kissing her parter's lips.

"Hanna, my hands are tied. What are you going to do to me...?"

"Shh. You won't need your hands. Only your eyes."

"Huh-" Emily stopped speaking as her jaw dropped open, hitting the ground. She was sitting up, and Hanna was in front of her... touching... herself...

"Ahh..." the blonde moaned, closing her eyes, rubbing herself.

"Han, this is-"

"Toture? I know," she smirked, winking. She continued rubbing herself, occasionaly moaning and groaning.

"Fuck..." Emily whispered to herself, needing friction against herself. "Babe, please..."

"Ahh... Mmm... Fuck..." Hanna moaned out loud, placing one finger inside herself. One index finger.

As Emily heard the small 'popping' sound colme from Hanna, she felt a sudden 'heat wave' from downstairs, making the throbbing unbearable.

"Am I just supposed to sit here and watch you masturbate?" Emily bit her lip.

"Uh huh. Yup. You wanted to tease me, this is my revenge, Fields. May it be a lesson to never mess with Hanna The Blonde again," she winked at her 'tied' parter, continuously fingering herself. "Ah, that feels so good..."

"Han, please... Please... I'm gonna explode or something..." Emily pleaded, getting aroused and aroused more (if that was even possible) as the clocked ticked.

"Alright, babe, alright." Hanna untied Emily's hands and pushed her so she fell flat on the bed. "Now you stay still, shout my name, and let me take control, okay?"

"Okay," Emily's reply was barely audible, seeing that Hanna's hand was already by Emily's dripping wet center, playing with her clit. The swimmer's hips bucked at the sudden touch. "Fuck..."

"You're dripping, you naughty, naughty girl..." Hanna bit Emily's nipple through her bra, causing Emily to giggle. Hanna then unhooked Emily's bra, letting the garment fall onto the bed.

As she slipped a finger into her partner, she closed her lips around Emily's nipple, causing the brunette to shriek in both surprise and pleasure.

"G... Gosh, babe! Ah! Fuuuckk..." Emily grasped the sheets, trying her best not to come too quickly, but who can resist Hanna's touch? "Ahhhhh..."

Emily panted heavily as she climaxed, gripping Hanna's bare back as tightly as she could. "Gosh, brilliant..."

"Mm..." Hanna collapsed on top of Emily, tired from her recent activities, but she added, "will you be ready in time?"

"Round two?" The swimmer eagerly asked.

"Of course, you dork."

* * *

**_How was it? Sorry for the long wait, and WOW! I got so much support from the last story, 'All The Anger'! Thanks! _**

**_And thanks for reading, be sure to give me feedback ;) _**

**_-Chikie008_**

**_PS: HOW GREAT ARE HANNA AND EMILY TOGETHER... #sigh..._**

**_PPS: All mistakes are mine._**


End file.
